powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ikazuchi Gattai Gouraijin
, Trick Giant Roaring Thunder God) is the Gouraigers' Karakuri Giant, formed by the command "Thunderclap Combine" (迅雷合体, Ikazuchi Gattai). Overview Appearances: Hurricaneger Episodes History Unfortunately, It was destroyed when the Gouraigers sacrificed it to destroy Spear Seven, Sandaaru so that the Hurricanegers could go on to save the Earth from Boss Tau Zant. It was later rebuilt by Fourth Spear, Wendinu and First Spear, Furabiijo in the Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger special. Unfortunately, it was defeated by KillerOh. Could attack with Gourai Cannon. Its suit actor was Hirofumi Fukuzawa. Shinobi Machines Gourai Beetle See also: Crimson Insectizord Gourai Beetle '(ゴウライビートル, ''Gōrai Bītoru): Kabuto Raiger's personal mecha in the form of a giant tank-like black and maroon rhinoceros beetle that forms Karakuri Giant Gouraijin's upper half and the Gourai Cannon. Also forms Karakuri Giant Gourai Senpuujin's feet and left shoulder cannon, and Karakuri Giant Tenrai Senpuujin's feet. Its weapons are the '''Gourai Cannon (轟雷砲, Gōrai Hō) posing as the horn, the Gourai Cannon (ゴウライキャノン, Gōrai Kyanon) gatling guns on Gourai Beetle's back, and pulse beam cannons. Its attack is Karakuri Ninpou: Horn Change (カラクリ忍法・角変化, Karakuri Ninpō: Tsuno Henge). Ninja Storm crimson thunder cockpit.jpg Gourai Stag See also: Navy Beetlezord Gourai Stag '(ゴウライスタッグ, ''Gōrai Sutaggu): KuwagaRaiger's personal mecha in the form of a giant monster truck-like black and navy blue stag beetle that forms Karakuri Giant Gouraijin's lower half and 'Double Horn Cutter '(ダブルホーンカッター, Daburu Hōn Kattā)'' ''weapon, which also doubles as Gouraijin's chest armor. Also forms arms for Karakuri Giant Gourai Senpuujin and Karakuri Giant Tenrai Senpuujin. ts attacks are the '''Stag Thunder (スタッグサンダー, Sutaggu Sandā) and Karakuri Ninpou: Fang Vanish (カラクリ忍法・牙がくれ, Karakuri Ninpou: Kiba Gakure). Ninja Storm navy thunder cockpit.jpg Karakuri Balls The Karakuri Balls that Gouraijin had used are: *04: Plant Axe *08: FūraiKnuckle *11: Kabuto Spear *17: TriTsume Additionally, the Gouraigers also have their own copy of Karakuri Ball 01: Sword Slasher that they had used on rare occasions. Gouraijin Plant Axe Appearances: Hurricaneger Episodes Gouraijin Sword Slasher Appearances: Hurricaneger Episodes Gouraijin Kabuto Spear Appearances: Hurricaneger Episodes Additional Formations Ryuhachoetsu Furai Gattai Gourai Senpuujin See also: Thunderstorm Megazord "School Transcendence Wind-Thunder Fusion! Gourai Senpuujin is here!" Karakuri Giant Gourai Senpuujin (絡繰巨漢旋轟雷旋風神, Karakuri Kyokan Gōrai Senpūjin, Trick Giant Roaring Thunder Whirlwind God): Combination of Karakuri Giant Senpuujin and Karakuri Giant Gouraijin with Furai Maru, formed by the command "School Transcendence Wind-Thunder Combine" (流派超越風雷合体, Ryūhachōetsu Fūrai Gattai). First debuted in Episode 19 after Oboro Hinata analyzed Gouraijin's specs and was able to use the similarity in both Schools' technology to create Fūraimaru. Able to move at high speeds with Gourai Beetle's treads as roller skates. Its finisher attack is the Rolling Thunder Hurricane'' ''(ローリングサンダーハリケーン, Rōringu Sandā Harikēn), combining Hurricane Leon's tornado attack with Gourai Beetle and Hurricane Dolphin's gun fire artillery. Though its components were destroyed in the finale, they were rebuilt and Gourai Senpuujin was used again in Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger. ''Unfortunately, it was defeated by Killeroh. '''Appearances: '''Hurricaneger Episodes 19-20, 27-28, 33-35, 38, 40, 50, Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger vs. Gaoranger, Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger vs. Hurricanger. Ryuhachoetsu Furai Gattai Gourai Senpuujin Sword Slasher Goat Hammer '''Appearances:' Hurricaneger Episode 33 Hyakujuu Gattai Gorai Senpuujin Sword and Shield "Hundred Beast Fusion! Gourai Senpuujin Sword and Shield is here!" Hyakujuu Gattai Karakuri Giant Gorai Senpuujin Sword and Shield (百獣合体絡繰巨漢旋轟雷旋風神ソードアンドシールド, H'yakujū Gattai Karakuri Kyokan Gōrai Senpūjin Sōdo ando Shīrudo): Once in Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger, after Chubouzu breaks off Gourai Senpuujin's right arm, the Gaoranger are able to combine GaoShark, GaoTiger, and GaoElephant with Gourai Senpuujin by replacing Gourai Stag as the arms to create Karakuri Giant Gourai Senpuujin, Sword & Shield. While it wasn't outright stated, it could only be maintained for a short time, because the three Power Animals were too powerful for Gourai Senpuujin. It's finisher is the Wind-Thunder Hundred Animals Slash (風雷百獣斬り, Fūrai Hyakujū Giri). 640px-Gouraisenppujingao.jpg|Gourai Senpuujin just before GaoElephant attaches to GaoShark and GaoTiger Gourai Senpuujin Sword and Shield.png|Gourai Senpuujin Sword and Shield Other Combinations *Gouraijin can combine with Karakuri Giant Tenkuujin to become Karakuri Giant Tenkuu Gouraijin. *Gourai Senpuujin can replace its right arm with Karakuri Giant Tenkuujin to become Karakuri Giant Tenkuu Gourai Senpuujin. *Gourai Senpuujin can ride atop Super Karakuri Beast Revolver Mammoth to become Revolver Gourai Senpuujin. *Gouraijin can combine with Karakuri Giant Senpuujin, Karakuri Giant Tenkuujin, and Tri-Condor to become Karakuri Giant Tenrai Senpuujin. Furthermore, it can ride atop Super Karakuri Beast Revolver Mammoth to become Revolver Tenrai Senpuujin. Notes to be added Appearances See Also Category:Mecha (Hurricaneger) Category:Two-Piece Combination